league_of_super_acquaintancesfandomcom-20200214-history
Krakaton
Krakaton, or Cody is a content creator from The United States. Summary Krakaton is a member of the League of Super Acquaintances. He runs the channels Krakaton, Krakaton Gameplay, and Behind the DMs Screen, the first being for upcoming game, movie, TV, and comic/manga reviews; the second being for Let's Plays and livestream VoDs, and the last being for tabletop gaming content. Krakaton (real name "Cody") met Zehnter in 2015, shortly after which he joined Infinity Flag, followed shortly by Infinity Squad, and shortly after that, the League of Super Acquaintances. He is currently facing technical difficulties that have prevented him from being able to produce content. The Name Krakaton Cody has had trouble in recent years remembering the origin of the alias "Krakaton". The earliest confirmable use of this name was for his login name for the Pokémon official website, though his screen name was "Hiro1". Cody has since used the name "Krakaton" for everything from social media, to video game characters, to even a nickname with select friends. Cody's BEST estimation for the origin of "Krakaton" is with a now most likely shut down educational McDonald's website designed for elementary schoolers. In first (1st) grade, his class was handed small cards with their login information. Cody remembers his old password from this card being what ended up becoming a regular password for several years before phasing it out. As far as he can remember, "Krakaton" was his login name for this website. The NotJoe1 Saga When Cody first started using social media, he started by playing on Disney's Club Penguin MMO. This was his first time having to create an online alias, so he attempted to use something familiar. Due to his preference for using his own Miis in Wii Sports (he had just acquired a Wii that Christmas) he had created a plethera of Miis based on friends, family, pets, and even cartoon characters. However, he had trouble getting a decent variety, so he made two original characters: "Bob" and "Joe". After this, he decided to make two starkly contrasting Miis called "Not Bob" and "Not Joe". He decided at first to use Bob (taken), then Not Bob (taken), and then Joe (taken). To prevent troubles with Not Joe being taken he added a "1" to the end, thus creating "Not Joe 1". Not Joe 1 ended up being Cody's go-to username for DeviantART, YouTube, and possibly several other social media accounts for quite some time. On YouTube specifically he went by "MrNotJoe1" (this was in 2010 before YouTube allowed spaces and symbols in usernames). The "Mr" was meant to show maturity, though it would not matter, as, despite one or two attempts, Cody would never upload a video under this moniker. As mentioned, Krakaton actually tried to make videos while still known as "MrNotJoe1". Sometime during Bakugan's popularity in the U.S. Cody tried to make a video reviewing one of his newly bought pieces from the recently released Gundalian Invaders set. He used the only webcam he had, as well as a cheap ear piece that had come with it. However, the video was somewhere between 144p and 240p in resolution, and the voiceover was practically inaudible. Due to this, the video was scrapped. Krakaton Pre-Infinity Flag Krakaton actually began as a Let's Play channel. Cody started the channel after graduating from high school. He was inspired by YouTubers from the Yogscast, including Duncan, Kim, Rythian, Zoey, Martyn, and Hat Films. He was amazed by how these people could make videos that made the school days worth suffering through when he was in high school. He wanted to make something that people would look forward to throughout the day. He had dealt with depression for many years, and YouTube videos were one of the few things that kept him going throughout the recent years. When Cody first started making videos, he was very underequipped. He was using a $30 Plantronics headset (with a cotton ball tied on the end of the mic as a pop filter), a free Microsoft screen capture software known as Expression Encoder (limited to 10 minute recordings with the full version unavailable), and Windows Movie Maker on Windows 8 when he first started. Needless to say, he was extremely displeased with the quality of these videos, leading to their eventual deletion. Krakaton released his first video (Pokémon Sapphire Part 1) in August 2014. He reached around 38 parts in both his Pokémon Sapphire and his Mega Man Battle Network LPs before cancelling both series. His first video released was also his first to reach 100 views. However, sometime around part 20 of each series, views completely dropped off for both series. At this point, Krakaton had already been in talks of switching his then current channel to being about reviewing video games. He had also toyed with the idea of doing Let's Plays on a side channel, which became Krakaton Gameplay. Sometime from January to February of 2015, after both Let's Plays had been cancelled, Cody deleted both Let's Plays in their entirety. They are now gone from not only YouTube, but also Cody's hard drives. Cody also had two different Let's Plays going on with his hijinks on the Blocky Worlds public server. Both series died when Blocky Worlds stopped receiving donations, and the staff migrated to the Night Worlds server. These Let's Plays were also deleted. Krakaton Gameplay was originally formed as "Krakaton MineCraft", as that was the main game he was playing. However, he changed the name shortly before meeting Zehnter. The Infinity Flag Revival It was shortly before meeting Zehnter, and subsequently PCG77 and Crimson Ace, that Cody's passion for YouTube was burning out. He had missed the opportunity to get a good capture card for cheap during Christmas time, and was stuck almost completely unable to work on his channels. After meeting Zehnter and discussing various YouTube projects, Cody found his spark once again. Sometime around September-October of 2015 he had the inspiration for his first Retrospective video. His original goal was to finish the video before 2016, but various setbacks pushed it to a February release. Present Day Nowadays Krakaton has been at a facility to prepare for college. He's scheduled to leave as early as mid-May. He has tried tirelessly to work on YouTube videos, but problems ranging from lack of privacy/quiet to his laptop not recognizing his capture card or Ethernet cable have prevented him from uploading anything recently. This has been causing a feeling of a lack of progress, and by extension, a feeling of unaccomplishment that has been crushing Cody's will to work. His hopes are that when he gets home he can get at least some of these problems solved and resume video production. Krakaton, despite setbacks, has stayed fairly optimistic about this situation. He's hoping that, at the very least, he can support his friends and their work while he waits to be able to do something. Krakaton in the Meme War of 2016 Krakaton has stayed mostly to the sidelines of the Great Meme War of 2016. Up to this point, he has always sided with the aggressor, making the situation worse. He has had no interest in targeting anyone unless the opportunity lays itself right at his feet. He has, however, done everything he has been able to do to stir the fire. He has no alignment to any particular person when it comes to the war, despite his loyalty to Zehnter under normal circumstances. If anything, he tends to side against Zehnter. Notes of Interest - Krakaton's favorite home console is a tie between the Nintendo Game Cube and the Super NES. - Krakaton's favorite handheld is the Nintendo DS. - Krakaton has a deep love for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition, and has been DMing since around August 2015. - Among other projects, Krakaton is working on a series of Science Fantasy novels, as well as a d30 based tabletop RPG system. - Krakaton's favorite food is cheese pizza. - Krakaton's favorite bands include Reel Big Fish, Streetlight Manifesto, The Aquabats, Less Than Jake, Bowling For Soup, The Offspring, New Found Glory, Sum 41, Son of Dork, Starbomb, and solo artist/YouTuber Tsuko Gakki. - Krakaton has 9 hats. - Krakaton is very open with his opinions, but will always try to phrase them in a way as to get his meaning across without being misinterpreted. - Krakaton got his Eagle Scout rank in 2014. - Krakaton plans to get a Bachelor's degree in Computer Science, after which he is considering following his dream to be an Experimental Physicist. - Krakaton has Asperger's Syndrome, depression, anxiety, POTS, a slew of allergies, and a metabolism that messes with most medicines he takes. He can also put away food like no one's business. - Back when YouTube still had its own contacts, Krakaton, for reasons unknown even to him, had YouTuber "PIMPNITE" as a contact. He claims to have never conversed with PIMPNITE as far as he can remember, and never used the contacts system until it was about to be phased out. Because of this, it is unknown why the two shared contact information.